


Back Home I Go

by The_Walk_Of_Weary_Souls



Series: Sentient Worlds AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, They need help man, and the adults are so busy they don't even notice, sentient worlds au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Walk_Of_Weary_Souls/pseuds/The_Walk_Of_Weary_Souls
Summary: The world had stood by and watched for too long as it's youngest children suffered through more and more in the cycle of conflict and betrayal. It had waited for the adults to realise their misstreatment of it's children with hardly any sucsess and even though it sourely wished that it could give it's children the chance to live their lives normaly, it could no longer bear to keep them there.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Sentient Worlds AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101938
Comments: 5
Kudos: 203





	Back Home I Go

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted this on my tumblr ofwearysouls. This story is set in what I will be calling the Sentient Worlds AU which I will be posting more about on my tumblr. The basic idea is that servers and different worlds do exist and they are all alive. Players are their children which is why they have multiple lives and other weird abilities like being able to access ones inventory which other entities do not. Most of the SMP members besides from the minors and dream are all chilldren of other worlds who have left the nest and come here. this is not an uncommon occurance though players will often make visits back to their parent world due to attachment. There is a lot more to it, like the viewers but I'll keep it brief.

It had watched for too long as the children suffered, as they were told to pick a side and fight in countless wars and then be just as quickly discarded, their trauma ignored or completely laughed at. It had given chance after chance for the people of the SMP to sort out their problems without further damaging the younger members to no avail.

It watched as the children stumbled through the chaos, making many mistakes some far worse than others along the way and yet instead of being scolded and then guided to better this behaviour, they were harshley punished or sometimes even actively encouraged to behave that way if it benifited those around them.

The spirit of this world had brought these children into existence, had given the other members of this world the chance to see and nurture the joy and innocence of childhood, only for them to instead rip and tear it. The World cried out in outrage as it’s children suffered more and more. The many veiwers of the world, or voices as the pig hybrid who could hear them called them, watched upon each member and grew attached many falling to the same tunnel vision ideals as the member they attached to the most.

Until at last the veiwers who looked upon the children gave a loud cry of agony which the world answered, unable to stand by anymore. The first to be taken was the young boy so deeply associated with purple, a child soldier considered not much more than an extra pair of hands to help fight in any oncoming conflict then not acknowledged after by many. One moment he was busy sorting through his supllies and in the next a warm wind ruffled him catching his attention before he was gone, the only evidence of his presence a shattered potions bottle he had been holding.

Next was the one that was currently the safest of all of them with a home in the form of a little cottage in the snow alongside the victors of the last war, but the world would not risk leaving him behind for it was not the first time that a child had been given a safe place only for it to be ripped away with no warning at all. He had been busy writting in his memory book when the window was pushed open further by a strong but warm gust of air that began circiling about him. When the wind had dissapeared the only thing that remained was an open book with an unfinished sentence written in it. 

Last but not Least it set it’s sights on a pair of children that had been through so much together that they now shared one soul. The two desperately held onto each other trying and failing to heal the large crater in their hearts which corresponded to the one that once was their home. Children that planned to stand up to the worlds oldest child who had long since become more of a monster, neither fearing their lives as there was nothing more to defend or protect, thus no consequence to their absence.That night the two huddled together on a little makeshift bench they had thrown together, the jukebox next to them playing out the tune of chirp as a warm wind picked up, gently lifting up the snow it passed before embracing the two boys who only had time to give each other a confused glance before the only thing that remained of their presence was the echo of the enchanting melody through the area.

As the sun rose, it’s light slowly chasing away the shadows of the night a father and his loyal companion grew worried as they find no trace of their newest ward besides from his worn journal, in another corner of the world a man just barely out of boyhood went to ask his friend to play minigames with him only to find a shattered potions bottle and nothing more. It would take a while longer for the last two’s dissaperance to be noticed having been left to fend for themselves, the one who ended up discovering it being the world’s very first child cheking in on them only to find an abandoned home with the melody of the disk still playing, creating an almost eerie sacred atmosphere.

Eventually all the members came together realising that their dissaperances were linked, some facing their own thoughts on those who had been whisked away. They searched and searched but as hours turned to days and days to weeks they realised exactly how much they had lost the night the world decided they were not fit to care for it's children.

While the smp mourned and plotted to return the youngest back to them, four teens could forevermore be children once again as they ran through eternal fields, played in ancient forests and built whatever their hearts desired in a realm not meant for mortals, but opened to them anyays. Their ghost like figures sometimes taunting those who look for them with joyful laughes and glances of their ghostly figures playing together just out the corner of their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed that. I don’t really watch purpled but didn’t wanna leave him out so he was kind of hard to write but i hope i did him at least some justice. The one that found him missing was sapnap btw.
> 
> ALSO FEEL FREE TO USE THIS IDEA AS LONG AS YOU CREDIT ME


End file.
